monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Chaoarren/2015 Archive
=Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki= The Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki has been here since December 2008, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: The Guild Knights. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. General Contents * Category:Fan Fiction - submit your Fan Fiction here! * Category:Clans - find a clan to join, or create your own clan! * The Great Arena - Fanart and fanfic contests await in this page. * Polls Index - do you like polls? We have lots of them here! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ~Mckrongs Your Administration: Abhi09-BariothQueen-Democide-Mckrongs-Master Ceadeus 27-PurpleIsGood Reply Certainly. I will do Teneboroshi Kirin for you, though I have to say that its render is awesome as it is :D I will also do Wiyska for you :) Sorry for the delayed replies and action. I see you're quite new here so I'll tell you. During the first 2 weeks of every month, I am always busy with other stuff. That's why I haven't been able to do much in the wiki. The rest of the month is okay though :) Ukanlos Subspecies (talk) 22:15, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Ukanlos Subspecies / Martin Tenebroshi Kirin render Ukanlos Subspecies (talk) 18:54, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Ukanlos Subspecies / Martin Wiyska render Ukanlos Subspecies (talk) 07:06, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Ukanlos Subspecies / Martin Stubby tentacles, thin body. I know what I should call this! Mini-ska! Chaoarren Chaohead (talk) 16:32, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Category:Chaoarren Please read Sry for looking like a Jackass now, but would you please read this first before starting off with a new categorie? we do have a Monster Class simular to what you call "Queonid" called "Mollusk". I mean I do thank you for your effort but I don't want that every user starts his own Cat. for every possible thing they created, thus I'd be happy if people where to use things we already have. http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Hunter_Fanon:Policy Tyinyin Fatalis render Ukanlos Subspecies (talk) 15:59, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Ukanlos Subspecies / Martin A Request Hi, This is Gojira57. I don't normally ask for your help, but I feel like I need it. Should you accept, I want you to make a drawing based render for Appoc-Iblis. I asked Setheo for his help, but he has yet to respond, and Ukanlos Subspecies is not here for the time being, so I want your help. If its beyond your limits, or if you decline, I understand. But be sure to tell me if you accept in my talk page. Gojira57 (talk) 13:24, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Request I am going to make Cantios, Wyiska and MAYBE Alpha Epioth. The last one is not for sure.Rathalosaurus rioreurensis (talk) 18:45, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I have something to ask you..... I am working on the possibility that I might add the Queonid class of yours in Monster Hunter EX, as well as some more of your monsters in MHEX, as well as Queonids of my own. I have gained inspiration to make more monsters, but I need your input on the part including Queonids. I will make a blog that will show the Update that includes the Queonids of yours and many new monsters, in the update called: "The Bountiful Hunts Update". I also plan on adding monsters based on real animals, both living and extinct, as well as one monster based on a mythical feline from africa called the Mngwa. If you don't know what Mngwa is, google it! I aslo plan on adding monsters based on those made by Toho (you know, the creators of Godzilla!) On to one of the new Queonids, it would be a monster that loks like a cross between an Octopus and a Squid, but I have yet to give out an official name. Perhaps you can give me an idea for it. It would be based on Gezora from Space Amoeba , from the same creators that made godzilla. If you have any more Ideas for me, be my guest, since I have alot planned for MHEX's new update. You should also feel honored that your monsters get to appear in MHEX without needing an expansion pack to go with it, since I thought that would make it more unique for an update. Well, hope to hear from you soon...: Gojira57 Thank you Oh man, thanks for your highlight on my Taurobos. But there is a small flaw: His name is based of the Ltin name for Bull (Tauros) and the Latin name for ox (Bos), except for that, its brilliant. EDIT: Froget what I wrote. NOW Iíts really brilliant!! Thanks a bunch!! Rathalosaurus rioreurensis (talk) 17:12, October 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: Render question I am so very sorry. I am working on four renders now. Dream Jhen Mohran, Frezzed Epioth, Sukandon and Gelusioth, and I am re-designing some Monsters from other Users for my game. It is quite difficult to manage to do this, because of school, since I have my first Math-Test on monday, and I suck in math. I hope to finish every requested render this or the next weekend. Please don't be too mad at me, because I am having trouble in organizing my things. Rathalosaurus rioreurensis (talk) 11:43, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Info boxes Hello Sir Would you mind telling me how to add an infobox? I used one for the Tonakumainu Idea but from what I have heard that is outdated http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Tonakumainu Any info on how to add the updated one is greatly appreciated ;] -'''Adam the Jada6969 A Little Favor Hello, and thanks again for the renders you made for Crimson Uragaan. I was wondering, would you be so kind as to provide me with a render for my new Pitch Baruragaru? I've included a description of its color scheme at the top of the page, if that helps you. If you don't want to make a render, I understand. Thanks anyway! Cottonmouth255 (talk) 16:24, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I have something special to show you....... I have made my own take on Wiyska. Hope you enjoy it's three new moves I gave it. I had fun making them.... Wiyska (MHEX series) Gojira57 (talk) 19:36, October 25, 2015 (UTC)